


'Til the Human Voices Wake Us

by HeadStrongHeadLights



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadStrongHeadLights/pseuds/HeadStrongHeadLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It was the perfect setting, too beautiful to ignore. Everything was perfect. </i>
</p><p>Should've known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the Human Voices Wake Us

**Author's Note:**

> The product of being awake at 4 in the morning when you haven't slept at all. Oops. Un-betaed as always. Literally inspired by 'One Ocean' by Chevelle.

_{Realizing no illusions as good, so I made my way to the surf again, a bit of heaven... }_

The crystal clear blue water lapped gently at his feet as he stands on shore, eyes trained straight forward to the horizon. The salt in the sea air burned his nose but he took no notice. His skin warmed in the sun, crisping him gently, turning him from pale to tan. A sense of peace settled in his bones as he breathed.

Alex stood there for a while, watching the surf as the gulls called out over head. Time passed leisurely, ebbing like the tide. There was no rush, no frantic recruitment for an army against some unknown force (the humans, whispered a voice that sounded far too much like Erik. There was another that quietly whispered the word ignorance that sounded a lot like Charles but he pushed them both from his mind). There was only this moment and the next. Only sun, sand and sea. By god it was beautiful.

Arms, dark like the richest chocolate and toned with years of physical labor, wrapped around his waist and pulled him back until he was flush against the man behind him. Lips, softer than a man's had any right to be, pressed against his neck. A shiver went through him he held on to the man's forearm.

"Whatcha doin' out here man?" came the familiar drawl of a voice he hasn't heard in so long. Alex squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden onslaught of emotion and tried to breath through the heartache.

"Enjoying the sun," he replied, voice only wavering a little. His grip tightened a fraction as he tried to regain composure. He breathed in the ocean and counted back from ten. Slowly (so slowly) he turned to face the man that haunted his dreams.

Darwin smiled at him, white teeth blinding in the sun. Alex returned the smile, feeling love and happiness swell in his chest, taking the place of uncontrolled anger and fear. He hugged the other man tightly and rested his head on his shoulder. A hand, mildly rough from years of work but gentle against skin, rubbed between his shoulder blades, loosening the pent up tension.

"You okay baby?" Darwin asked, a slight hint of concern creeping into his voice. Alex nodded.

"I'm absolutely prefect."

Darwin grinned at him when he pulled back, enough to see his face. "Yes you are."

Alex threw his head back and laughed. He felt so young and so free, like there was no weight on his shoulders. The other man chuckled and bent down to press their lips together. Alex's laughter died in his throat as he returned the kiss eagerly. It stayed sweet and gentle though, neither of them rushing for they had all the time in the world.

"I see why you love Hawaii so much. It's absolutely beautiful," Darwin breathed when they pulled apart. Alex nodded in agreement. He meant to say something similar but those were not the words that came.

"I love you," he replied, the words slipping out on their own accord. He winced, not meaning to say that so soon. Darwin looked surprised for moment before he smiled softly. Before Alex could panic and work himself into a frenzy, Darwin kissed him again. Alex breathed in the smell of sunscreen, coconut and something that was unmistakably Darwin. It was intoxicating, dizzying.

"I love you too," Darwin returned when they broke apart again. Alex couldn't recall a time in his life when he was any happier. He felt that he could burst from the pure joy that flooded through him. Everything so unbelievably perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

Then his eyes opened.

Alex sat up slowly on the bed that was too soft, in a room that was too dark, lips still tingling from a remembered kiss that felt like a lifetime ago. Tears filled his eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his fingertips to his trembling lips. A heartbroken sob tore from his chest, the heat from his mutation churning threateningly in his heart and lungs. He hugged himself, wishing that his arms were someone else's.

He cried, not the first time, of his missed opportunity to tell the one person who mattered most to him that Alex loved him. Dear God, he wished that he couldn't sleep so that he would never dream. Reality was always so much worse. Being left behind was so much worse than dying.

The sun eventually rose and Alex eventually stopped crying. He prayed for strength to make it through the day and got out of bed, leaving behind his perfect paradise for a painful reality. Some day the dreams would stop. Until then, he would just have to continue to break his own heart until there was nothing left and hope that the pain would eventually fade.

_{Well if I don't surface soon I may never, and say farewell to this odyssey, a bit of heaven...}_

**Author's Note:**

> I must enjoy writing things that hurt. hmm. Sorry.


End file.
